


Beach Haven: Poe/Reader

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bad Kylo, GenderNeutral!Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, PTSD, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: Poe has nightmares. You're there for him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Beach Haven: Poe/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated

By all means, Poe Dameron should have been resting easy by your side, taking a much-needed break on a beautiful planet with his beloved. After nearly dying a few times yourself you at least understood it, to dwell on your life, so easily blown out like a candle flame. To be here one minute and gone the next. It was terrifying almost as much as it was relieving. How many times had you gone undercover or ventured into treacherous territory thinking ‘If I die, I die’ that day? That was until you met Poe. And that was the icing on the cake, this fragile gift you’d fight tooth and nail to protect made you fear death. You could only imagine how Poe felt.

You rolled over a little, already fully aware that he was not in the bed or the room. Off in the distance mere yards, actually, that glittering lilac sea roared, a noise you were far used too. Couldn’t sleep without it in fact. That and Poe. The wood of the airy cabin was dark and glossy and the gossamer curtains swayed dreamily in the breeze. The thin wooden double doors leading directly to the beach were open. The soft sweet light of the moon washed over the steps and the white sand making it glow, and there on the beach, waves lapping at his ankles was Poe. 

You could make out other bungalows in the distance, some with lights glowing in their windows. Refugees who had made their home here. War veterans. You began to walk towards him and at an angle so that he might be made aware of your presence. You had startled someone before and been elbowed in the face and although you hadn’t been overtly upset, your bloody resting bitch face had made them thoroughly worried. Poe had laughed his ass off while he carefully cleaned your nose.

“Poe,” You said firmly as you reached his shoulder. He turned to look at you with tired, red eyes. He reached up and scrubbed at his face, ran a hand through his dark curls, just the slightest hint of silver weaving through.

“You should go back to bed,” he whispered.

“You should too,” You implored, reached out and grabbed his rough, warm hand. He squeezed it instantly and you knew he was awake because of the nightmares, because of the pain. Some nights, Poe was able to get through them without waking you up, slipping away as he had now. He felt guilty about waking you up. It didn’t matter. 

“We can talk about it. Or I can make you some tea,” You offered and he crumbled, ducked his head as the first tear fell. Poe could be who people needed him to be in front of crowds, kids, Finn and Rey. But his brief capture by the First Order, the things he’d seen, you saw the Poe he felt he couldn’t let anyone know about. You’d broken down once or twice, said some stupid and alarming shit so Jessika had slapped the shit out of you. Sometimes that was what someone needed, not what Poe needed. 

“Shh, I’m right here Poe. I’m right here. Nothing...nobody’s going to hurt you,” you soothed. Maybe it was stupid to say. Who knew. 

“I’m scared someone will hurt  _ you _ ,” Poe whimpered into your shoulder and it was like your blood turning to ice in your veins.

“It’s okay. We’re safe here,” you continued. With some tugging and coaxing, you managed to get him back to the room and pushed the covers back. He swayed and merely stared at the bed. Your dear pilot was running on fumes.

“I’ll be big spoon tonight,” you told him and Poe nodded tiredly, curled up on his side on the bed. He looked so...so helpless. You both had been through too much bullshit. You climbed into bed behind Poe and molded your body against his and you felt him press back against you. He was stubborn and wouldn’t always ask to be little spoon even when he really wanted to. It was just one of those Poe things. You put an arm around his waist and slid the other one under his head.

“I tried to fight it. I swear I tried,” Poe whispered and you braced yourself. Of course, the First Order had tortured Poe, of course, they had but you’d never pressed Poe to talk about it.

“I wasn’t strong enough,” he said so softly you almost didn’t hear it. “But Ren...he just…” he trailed off. Kylo Ren. The rage came as fast and powerful as a tidal wave, the urge to hurt came but you pushed it down for Poe’s sake. To have such power and use it to hurt and to take what wasn’t his! It was one thing to have your body beaten and flayed, it was another horror entirely to have the sanctity of your mind violated. You could not even begin to imagine that pain.

“The mind was not made...for something like that. You aren’t weak my love,” you told him gently, the only comfort you felt you could offer him. That and to merely listen. Maybe that was all he wanted right now. 

“I felt weak. And I was scared he was going to go after the kids. He saw things in my head...the kids...I was scared he saw you but I couldn’t be sure. Nothing felt real when he was done,” Poe mumbled. He went quiet for a very long time but by the sound of his breathing, you were sure he was still awake. It was okay. As long as it took, whatever he needed. 

“Now that it’s over, it’s like it’s hitting me,” Poe said after some time and you hummed in agreement against his hair. It was probably true. The danger was over and done with so his mind was letting him slowly access what he couldn’t before. Someone somewhere had told you that. It was probably true.

“Y/n? I’m really glad you’re here with me,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep. 

“Me too, darling. I’m always gonna be here with you,” You said. He nodded and grew quiet again. You weren’t sure how long it took for him to fall asleep but you didn’t dare let yourself drift off until you were sure he was resting. It would be okay. You had each other.


End file.
